The Battle for Mylon
The Battle for Mylon was a war fought not long before the events of Galactic Ranger. It involved the Galactic Army taking on the remnant forces of Doctor Nefarious after his "death". It was the first, and till the Thyran War, the only major battle Private HK22 was involved with. Early Phases The war was started pretty quickly- after the Biobliterator mech was destroyed, the factory was strip-bombed, in an attempt to stop the events happening again. However, after destroying the first part of the factory, a secret mechanism opened a hatch in the mud sea- opening a vault full of backup troops. The platoon of Galactic Soldiers bombing it were pinned down under fire by Ground Troopers, and they radioed for backup. But, had they seen the size of the army, and the secret weapon hiding underneath, they would have radioed for much, much more! The Slaughter of BX The soldiers were sent a platoon of Rangers, as requested. The relative experience of BX Platoon on Zeldrin and Umbris prompted the descision by Ranger Command. 152 troops descended to the surface, and managed to push back the first wave with a dozen or so Ground Troopers destroyed. As they moved through the command centre, they came under attack by a phalanx of Laser Bots- taking the platoon by surprise, 12 rangers died there. However, after blasting open a hach in the factory, they were attacked by hundreds of Tyhrranoid troopers with Heavy Troopers acting as backup. As they fled, 82 brave rangers stayed back and fought the army- despite killing many of their foe, they all lost their lives as BX Platoon pulled out, albeit leaving a nasty scar on the enemy. They radioed for more backup and managed to leave the planet just as a earthquake struck it... The Proto-Biobliterator A Platoon, decorated war heroes and masters of killing, and HK Platoon, a mix of young and old, led a huge force of Galactic Soldiers and vehicles down to the surface, ready to take on the enemy. For six days, all there was was smog as A Platoon ripped the enemy army apart, clapping down on their lack of a leader. However, disaster was soon to hit the air shock platoons... Several members of HK Platoon and several phalanxes of vehicles, both air and ground, found themselves driving through the wasteland around the hatch, desperately outrunning a force of Heavy Troopers and their Scoutbot allies. After coming to a dead end at the edge of the platform, all the soldiers tried to fight the foe, desperately killing the Heavy Troopers. As one of the massive red armoured bodies fell into the mud, something stopped it with a resounding clang. Suddenly, the earth shook. Heavy Troopers ran for cover and Scoutbots flew away as a huge, carbonox-plated head appeared from the murk as well as two rocket launcher arms, a rotund body and two massive legs. Ranger and Trooper looked up and trembled. The prototype Biobliterator Mech had been awakened to kill all it saw.